Hitchhiker's Guide to the Galaxy Extras
by DocWho999
Summary: This is a continuation of the story set between books 1 and 2. The crew of the Heart of Gold uses a Sens-O-Memory device to see what the party that Zaphod, Trillian, and Arthur first met at was like.
1. Chapter 1: aka Chapter 36

**Disclaimer: **I do not own _Hitchhiker's Guide, _this was simply an English project from last year whose aim was to sound like a continuation of the story using the authors techniques. I thought it was time to publish it.

Enjoy.

* * *

**36**

"Hey, Zaphod!" Ford called. He was pacing back and forth across the bridge.

"Zaphod."

"Zaphod."

"ZAPHOD!"

"Murggleez…Five more minutes Senator Rasclin…" Zaphod grumbled.

"Marvin, wake Zaphod up, would you?" for said, rather than asked.

Marvin trudged over to Zaphod's side, "Oh, what's the use? If I want to wallow – no one cares. If I want to talk about the pointlessness of it all – people shoot at me. So why would anyone wake up on account of me…?"

"Well, there was that one ship. You talked to it and…well okay I see your point since it… well, since it sort of…committed suicide. But that's not the point –"

"Because there _is_ no point."

"I'm just trying to make you feel better you morbid robot."

"Well you're doing a _fantastic_ job…"

"Oh, just wake him up."

"Fine. Nobody cares…nobody cares…Here I am – brain the size of a planet – and I'm – "

"Just do it already!"

Once next to Zaphod's left head's left ear, Marvin moaned, "Wake up! Stop wasting away your own personal miserable existence _sleeping_. You have a purpose…probably. I mean, sicne there's no point to anything, one could argue that –"

"I'm up, I'm up!" Zaphod's left head spluttered. His right head snored on.

"Are you _sure_?" smirked Ford, "I could always let Marvin, here, pontificate a bit more for you…"

With that, both heads were up. "NO! I mean – no. I'm awake. Both heads and everything. Now – what do you _want_ at this hour?"

"Zaphod, it's barely after dinner."

"That's what I said. So…"

"I'm so glad you asked! I want to know how you and Trillian met. And since Arthur and Trillian aren't being helpful –"

"Why?"

"Something to do with Arthur's most recent panic attack – which he should never, _ever_ have – since he has no home-world to speak of…you know, I don't think he has the hitchhiking spirit, but what can you do, eh? And Trillian's busy trying to calm him down with what he's calling the "worst non-tea in the known Universe". Which is simply absurd because –"

Zaphod just glared. "No. I mean, why do you _care_ how we met?"

"Well, if Trillian's gonna be my cousin-in-law –"

"Is there even such a thing?" Arthur asked.

"Is Earthman for real?" Zaphod asked Ford.

"Oi! I'll have you know I am most certainly _real_! Utterly mind-boggled at the whole turn of events and quite probably having a mental-emotional breakdown in the process – seriously, what's your therapist's number? – but I am 99.999% real _at least_."

Zaphod simply blinked his response. Some sort of new Morse Code. It's probably just a fad.

Ford grabbed Zaphod by the scruff of his left neck. "Come on! Arthur, we'll be in the Sens-O-Tape viewing complex. Why don't you keep Marvin company?"

"Wait, but…I guess it's just you and me Marvin. You and me."

"Joy."

"Say, do you know how to make a truly great cup of tea?"

On this note, Marvin simply prepared his self-shutdown. "Here I am, brain the size of a planet, and all he wants is a cup of tea. You wanna know why the answer to Life, the Universe and Everything is 42? Well I'll tell you. It's –"

He shut off completely.

* * *

**Author's Note:** Reviews please :)


	2. Chapter 2: aka Chapter 37

**Disclaimer: **I do not own _Hitchhiker's Guide, _this was simply an English project from last year whose aim was to sound like a continuation of the story using the authors techniques. I thought it was time to publish it.

Enjoy.

* * *

**37**

The _Hitchhiker's Guide to the Galaxy_ has this to say on the subject of Life, the Universe and Everything:

_Many philosophers have debated at great length the answer to Life, the Universe and Everything. As it is the job of philosophers to figure these things out _for_ us, they are naturally useless on the subject._

_Of course, some inter-dimensional beings _did_ build the machine, Deep Thought, to give them the answer but, of course, no one could understand it._

_They had the Magratheans build the Earth to find the Question to the Answer but, unfortunately for them – or rather fortuitous I suppose, depending on which you see things from – the Vogons (see Section 2B: Never Hike Here for more) destroyed it a few minutes before the Question was found._

_This is very unlucky for the mice-people, as was said, although, two mice _did_ survive and they now have a pan-dimensional talk show about their exploits to find the Question._

_Naturally, the Question they give is wrong but, who really cares?_

* * *

**Author's Note: **Reviews please :)


	3. Chapter 3: aka Chapter 38

**Disclaimer: **I do not own _Hitchhiker's Guide, _this was simply an English project from last year whose aim was to sound like a continuation of the story using the authors techniques. I thought it was time to publish it.

Enjoy.

* * *

**38**

"Hey you guys! It'd be my absolute please to activate a Sens-O-Tape for you! Ohh, there's just so many good ones! You could pick –"

"Alright, alright, bloody cheery computer. Shut it, Eddie! Just deploy the Sens-O-Memory Device!" Zaphod said.

"Ohh, wanna reminisce, huh? Soo, whatcha gonna remember? Huh, huh?"

"What did you do to your personality _this_ time? You're already annoying enough as it is!" Zaphod screamed.

"I'm using the _puppy-dog _setting! Because, well, dogs are a galactic beings best friend, right?"

"I have a best friend –"

"Aw, thanks Zaphod –"

"Not you! Trillian! She's so –"

"Oh, just deploy the Sens-O-Memory Device!"

"You got it buddy!"

Zaphod plugged his heads in.

* * *

**Author's Note: **Reviews please :)


	4. Chapter 4: aka Chapter 39

**Disclaimer: **I do not own _Hitchhiker's Guide, _this was simply an English project from last year whose aim was to sound like a continuation of the story using the authors techniques. I thought it was time to publish it.

Enjoy.

* * *

**39**

Back on Earth, or rather – to be more precise, that is – back when the Earth was the Earth and not just some random space rubble that the Galactic Sweepers never bothered to clean up, there was this party.

It was in Sussex. Or possibly not. Most likely not as Zaphod had had a few too many Pan Galactic Gargle Blasters upon realizing that he was missing a head. Again. Which head was he missing again?

"Ohh, this is just like that night on Garglon Five. Except, you know, I woke up missing an arm too – Gaah! I've only got two arms! Again!"

Upon recalling that panicking is the absolute _worst_ thing to be doing, Zaphod to a deep breath – which was weird seeing as he now only had the one throat – and searched for his ship remote.

It was in his glass of…a not-a-Pan-Galactic-Gargle-Blaster. But whoah there! What was _that_ fox doing with _that_ ape?

On the other side of the room in a small flat in what was decidedly Islington, England, UK, Earth, the far arm of the Milky Way Galaxy, the Universe, there stood this beautiful human woman.

And, oddly enough, she was sitting next to an odd man – one Arthur Dent, also a human (which makes perfect sense if you stop to think about it which Zaphod did not) – and he was most _definitely_ panicking.

"Umm, well, do you like tea?" Arthur asked.

"I suppose so," Trillian said. She was bored out of her skull but she tried to pretend otherwise.

"Oh, well, I have this teapot…"

"Hey, doll, is this guy boring you? Why don't you talk to me instead? I'm from a different planet," Zaphod said.

Arthur could find no words but the woman simply took it in stride. "Oh, cool. Are you sure you're not knackered?"

"I'm always drunk, doll. But what's that got to do with anything?"

"I suppose it hasn't. Have you got a ship?"

"Yeah."

"May I see it?"

"Doll, you can see the universe with me," Zaphod grinned.

"Alright. I just need to get my mice."

"Ahh, sure…whatever you want doll."

"Hey! Wait! You can't go off with that nutcase, I mean, you don't even know his name!"

"It's uhh, it's uhh…" He looked to his left as if expecting his other head to say something intelligent. Right, that settles it then. He was missing his left, and most intelligent, head. Of course. "It's Phil."

"Oh."

Trillian and Zaphod linked arms and walked out of the party together, which was weird because she had no idea where she was going and if this man was safe or not. Not that she really minded. She was just bored in Islington.

"So, what's your _real_ name?" Trillian asked.

"Zaphod Beeblebrox the First. You?"

"Tricia McMillan, but almost nobody calls me that. Actually, that guy back there, Arthur I think he said his name was, is the only one who does. Call me Trillian."

The scene faded to dark as Zaphod impatiently unplugged his heads from the machine.

* * *

**Author's Note: **Reviews please :)


	5. Chapter 5: aka Chapter 40

**Disclaimer: **I do not own _Hitchhiker's Guide, _this was simply an English project from last year whose aim was to sound like a continuation of the story using the authors techniques. I thought it was time to publish it.

Enjoy.

* * *

**40**

Back on the bridge, Arthur sat next to Marvin – trying to figure out how to wake him – in order to discuss the art of tea-brewing when Zaphod, Ford, and Trillian came trundling along.

"Alright, I'm hungry. Anybody else? Good. Eddie?"

"Yes Mister Beeblebrox, sir?"

"I know I said this earlier, but I really needed to get some sleep before we went, take us to the Restaurant at the End of the Universe. And make is snappy, I may have only one stomach but I have two heads to feed it."

"Am I going to like anything from here on out?" Arthur asked.

"Probably not," Ford said, "But look at it this way. At least you'll get a good meal out of it."

* * *

**Author's Note:** I hope you enjoyed it - this is my first foray into the world of fanfiction, I hope it went well.

Remember to review :)


End file.
